


From the Other Side [A Terror To Behold]

by Dont_call_me_Carrie



Series: Time To Carry The Colors Again [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental World Domination, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, BAMF SI Legal Team, BAMF Stark Industries, BAMF everyone, Civil War Team Iron Man, Loss of Trust, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Not Avengers friendly, Not Team Captain America Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Stark Industries, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/pseuds/Dont_call_me_Carrie
Summary: Forging the SWORD, and other missing scenes from The War is Far From Over Now.After all,accidentalworld domination takes a surprising amount of bureaucracy. Especially in a bigger universe.[In which the fallout of major events are explored in more depth, from theminionsemployees' perspective, aka scenes that got skimmed over in the main fic due to pacing.]





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> There were quite a few things that were glossed over in The War Is Far From Over Now; here's my attempt to remedy it. 
> 
> This fic's more ~~minion~~ _employee-_ centric, so don't expect Tony to show up often, if at all. Chapters might shift in tone from each other, and aren't necessarily in chronological order; this sidefic's covering what's going on behind the scenes of the main fic, because unreliable narrators mean quite a bit gets missed at times. 
> 
> Apart from the tags, I put chapter-specific warnings in the notes before each chapter, if applicable. Like so:
> 
>  **Overall warnings for any readers:** just like in TWiFFON, a JARVIS who's far closer to Skynet than is comfortable, unreliable/biased narrators [some things might get skimmed over because of different priorities], not Wanda or Team Cap _or_ Avengers in general Friendly [I try not to bash, but the divergence is after IM3, so...yeah], and mental health issues [I'll go into specifics at the start of each chapter, but PTSD might be showing up quite a bit, for instance], and canon-typical violence.
> 
> Also, there'll be some profanity. Hope that doesn't put any of you off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the recruitment of several SI employees turned out to be a bit more exciting than what it sounds like. And not in a good way.
> 
>  
> 
> [or, the reason why SWORD's got some strong feelings about certain things and people.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWORD-centric, set during Chapter 4 of TWiFFON, covering the events of The Winter Soldier.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter-specific warnings:** the usual [unreliable narrator, closer-to-Skynet-than-not!JARVIS, etc.], plus loss of trust [thanks for _absolutely nothing,_ HYDRA], mental health issues [tied with loss of trust, because some SHIELD agents weren't as lucky as others, and with HYDRA's brainwashing tech? yeah...no], civilian and child endangerment [mentioned in passing as a potential threat, nothing graphic and it got averted] a situation that's misinterpreted as domestic violence and shares some very uncomfortable parallels to it too [due to circumstances in-story, and that bit I'm slightly iffy about but couldn't come up with any alternatives as to how it'd be seen as, sorry]
> 
> Some pretty tense situations, overall. I mean, it's CA2, there's nothing for it. Happy endings, overall, though, so...that's something, right?

Tamara Miller didn't know what hit her. Or who.

She didn't get a phone call, or a text, didn't have any more warning other than a shadow coming the wrong way of her computer before her world went dark and the next month(?) or so was little more than a grey blur interspersed with brief moments of clarity and agony.

For a program analyst, she thought she hadn't been anything special, just another face among many at SHIELD, albeit with very good luck when running ops that went to hell. 

 

Apparently, however, someone on her floor had thought she'd "had potential".

Tamara's refusal to join HYDRA had meant they'd resorted to…unconventional means, and she didn’t know just how much longer she'd have been able to hold out, if the Iron Legion hadn't invaded the bunker when they had.

She'd lost track of time [ _seconds bleeding to minutes bleeding to—_ ], didn’t remember where the electrical burns came from [ _or how old the pool of dried blood was, or the bruises—_ ], but Tamara had found it harder and harder to focus [ _to tell these assholes to **fuck off**_ ], to keep her sense of _self_ when the bite of metal around her head and neck was becoming more familiar than her own name, and—

 

The sound of gunfire nearby had never sounded so much like salvation.

With the arrival of the Iron Legion came answers to questions she'd never asked. Like what the hell had happened [ _ **fucking** Nazis and their **goddamn—**_ ], like what day it was [ _she'd lost **seventeen** days of her life that she was never going to get back_ ], like where she was [ _a HYDRA bunker not 5 miles from where she'd been stationed, and dear lord did that make her want to **hurl**_ ].

Tamara's surprise rescuers took her to what had probably been a very spacious and elegant yacht, back before it'd been filled to the brim of traumatized people and families who didn't have more than the clothes off their backs. Considering everything, it was decently stocked, but it had not been meant to be a safehouse. 

Then again, could be worse; the close quarters made part of her tense up [ _and want to run and hide and—_ ], but she knew and trusted some of the people on board, had shared many a late night with some of these people, and the peace of mind of knowing Moreau's kids [ _the ones he'd gushed about at any opportunity, the ones he'd had a photo album of in his pocket at any time and loved with all his heart—_ ] were okay was…something.

 

 

Apparently, everyone in SHIELD had been burned. [ _Okay then._ ] 

And Stark had ever-so-kindly given everyone on board the Boatimus Prime [ _…only Stark. Only Tony Stark would give that name to a yacht, but at least it was something to think about other than her new scars, and—_ ] new identities, and a few nondescript lawyers were available via Stark's version of FaceTime so as to discuss possible options.

Tamara wasn't at the top of her game, wasn't anywhere near okay, but…she could work with this. 

When the initial offer, of staying with Stark and pretending she really _was_ just Tiffany Maxwell of IT was made, she jumped at the chance. 

SHIELD was…no. She could barely figure out where she ended and the HYDRA mind-whammy started [ _what was her favorite food? She didn't know anymore_ ] and the prospect of going back to the same group that had hired the people she'd been captured by was—no. Just no. [ _Random goddamn phrases triggered her now, **fucking hells no.**_ ]

She had nothing to go back to; Tamara Miller's apartment had been burned, both literally and figuratively, she'd kept to herself, and had been an only child who'd thrown herself into her career after her parents had died. A few friends, sure, but…not anymore, not now. [ _Who'd kidnapped her at SHIELD, anyway? She **still** didn't know, and it **burned—**_ ]

 

Maybe in a month, she might feel differently, but until then, she'd stick with what felt the best.

And right now, taking the night shift as just another IT member in London sounded much, much better than setting foot on SHIELD property _ever again._

* * *

Paul Rodriguez was in the middle of an op in Caracas, negotiations at the critical point and guns ready just in case, when his comm suddenly lost contact with his handler. 

That in and of itself would've been alarming, what with it being Stark design and keyed into SHIELD's network, if the English voice hadn't suddenly replaced the alarming static. 

"Agent Rodriguez, SHIELD has fallen. You've been burned, and it appears that your handler is an agent of HYDRA. It would be prudent to duck right around... _ **now.**_ " 

Which made the ensuing firefight that much less surprising, enough so that he didn't get hit when first shots from his supposed backup cratered against where his head had been.

Paul didn't miss a beat; between his surprise informant and the chaos that ensued as the communications between two rival gangs, a gunrunning operation, and a secret organization all simultaneously broke down, he was able to make it out of the bloodbath with only a few bullet grazes, rather than the headshot he'd been in line for.

It was only once he was several streets away, slipping into the nightlife and hoping nobody'd notice the unnaturally bulky black jacket, that he started asking questions. 

"Who the hell is this? How'd you get this channel? Where exactly did you get your intel?"

In that same ever-so-calm tone, a British voice replied, "I am Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System, an artificial intelligence created by Dr. Anthony Stark for Stark Industries International and its affiliates. JARVIS, for short."

He froze. 

It might have been the realization that he hadn't been as lucky as he'd thought and the shock was wearing off from the bullet wound, or that Stark's pet AI was apparently even bigger than they'd thought, the realization of SHIELD's fall, or all of the above, hitting him at the same time.

"You wouldn't have any idea as to where to now, do you?" Paul found himself asking faintly. 

"Your intended safehouse has been compromised, and my registers show the local hospitals capable of caring for you are currently being monitored. A Legionnaire has been dispatched to your location, and will take you to Dr. Stark's vacation house near Bogota."

He tested his suddenly-burning shoulder, and grimaced.

"Not sure I can hold out quite that long. You're sure the hospital's compromised?"

"The Iron Legion is equipped for triage and basic first aid, and the nearby hospital has some personnel who have been flagged due to their membership to HYDRA as mentioned in the intel breach. Please hold, the Legionnaire will arrive within ten minutes."

With that, Paul felt his back hit the alleyway walls as he sat down a tad bit harder than strictly necessary.

This was…this wasn't a nightmare. This was actually happening, he'd been burned, and—oh god, _Palmer_ had tried to kill him.

His handler, who'd covered his six for nearly a decade now, who he'd invited to his daughter's birthday party, _had tried to kill hi— **no.**_

"Status on my family," Paul felt himself bark while he tried and failed to keep from going into shock. If SHIELD fell…he'd signed up for direct deposit, because it was the simplest way to pay for the mortgage and he'd filed his will because he regularly ran dangerous ops _and he'd mentioned his sister—_

"They are currently in a nearby motel room, under guard by the Iron Legion. Arrangements are being made to erase your identities, and an emergency relocation has been scheduled within the next 72 hours for California."

Paul wasn't sure if the wave of dizziness was from relief, or blood loss. He didn't know if it was rain, tears, or a graze that was causing the wetness he felt on his face, and he'd never thought he'd feel grateful for Stark's paranoia, or the size and extent of his budding robot army. 

 

The trip was surreal.

 

The Legionnaire had managed to patch him up with a surprising amount of expertise for a robot meant for…well, non-medical applications, and the mansion he'd been ferried to had turned out to be a haven of sorts for other field agents as well. 

If Paul hadn't received stitches from Hayes [ _who'd been in Bolivia when shit hit the fan_ ], he would've thought it was all just a fever dream. 

But no—he had the graze from what was probably Palmer's favorite rifle, and the semi-hysterical phone call to his wife, to say otherwise. 

SHIELD had fallen, had never been, had been nothing more than a cover for a Nazi organization who'd chipped at everything he thought SHIELD had stood for, _had **used** him to further its goals and—_ **no.**

Paul didn't want to think about it. [ ~~But he couldn't help it.~~ ] 

It wasn't as if there was much else left for him to do, because it was hard to appreciate the sights when he was stuck with limited mobility and a mansionful of other people in similar straits. They got to talking, and sharing notes, and couldn't help but come to several ugly realizations. 

Such as…they'd been played, since day one. 

They'd been played, and now that they'd outlived their usefulness, it was only thanks to JARVIS' timely intervention that kept them from evading not only the locals but their own guys, and some were closer calls than others.

Paul soon found he'd actually been pretty lucky; more than one had been picked up after they'd passed out from bloodloss behind a ditch, or nursing a truly unexpected bullet wound from people they'd once called friends, or simply surrounded by the enemy and only brought in as the Iron Legion took to clearing HYDRA strongholds. And the people only kept coming in; some more shell-shocked than others, because apparently these fuckers had brainwashing tech and tactics that made Paul feel nauseous to even hear about. 

Some things didn't need to be said, even: Paul hadn't gotten as far as he'd been without having good observation skills and instincts. 

It was hard to miss how Hayes got twitchy in enclosed spaces, now, for instance. A shy probie Paul remembered seeing around a while back had nearly broken down the moment the Legionnaire who'd dropped her off had left, and had promptly amassed a collection of kitchen knives and holed up in an alcove with a bottle of what looked like tequila. 

A lab tech who'd come from Paraguay, meanwhile, walked around with a white-knuckled grip on his tablet, and Moreau had a slightly glazed look in her eyes, which unnerved him more than anything else after all the shit they'd seen together, and the mutters of blown safehouses and backups only got louder the more time went by.

That Stark's pet AI and robot army were bigger than initially expected was par for course, and he'd never expected to be so grateful for it, had thought the man a flashy pain in the ass, but now…well. 

Clearly nothing was as it seemed. 

 

It's a few days, for the rest of it to reach their ears. Turns out it was Captain America, and the Black Widow, who'd been the ones to burn them. [ ~~Ha. Talk about friendly fire.~~ ] The Nazis had never really given up on their ideas of genocide and HYDRA had merrily inverted everything SHIELD had professed to be, had been biding their time and getting ready to start the fight again on their terms, with Project Insight as the forward charge.

…Paul didn't know what to think, anymore. 

Because, intellectually, he knew, and agreed with, that HYDRA had to go down. Cut off one head, and cauterize the wound, just like Hercules had. 

So, intellectually, Paul knew, SHIELD had to burn. Project Insight would've been a massacre, would've been the death knell of thousands and he was relieved it had also gone down in the chaos. 

Intellectually, Paul agreed with it, and felt a mote of vindictive satisfaction every time the huge television in the living room showed another dot extinguished, showing the fall of yet another HYDRA stronghold.

...However.

It was pretty damn hard to fully cheer Captain America and the Black Widow on, when he was cut off from everything he'd had, because he was lucky to be able to even manage a phone call to his wife, and learn that their home had gone up in flames as well, not three days after the warning had gone out. 

It was _really_ hard to fully agree, when Paul saw former coworkers trying to look less traumatized than they actually were on a daily basis, now. 

It was _**really**_ hard to fully agree, after having heard about how _everything_ had gone online, even if JARVIS' reassurances that he and Stark were on the case were a consolation. It was hard to feel anything but bitter, when he could only FaceTime his wife once a week, because they didn't want to risk being made even if Stark had some of the best tech out there.

The fake identities that were being churned out with what would've once been an alarming speed were a relief, but were also a reminder that he'd been burned, that he couldn't ever quite go home again, and it wouldn't have _hurt_ as much if he didn’t know it was friendlies who'd pulled the trigger and decided he was an acceptable loss, or that everything and everyone he'd cared about had also been hurt by his mistake in believing he'd been working for a good cause.

He'd had the scores to have gone to the CIA, could've worked for the FBI, could've stayed with the Rangers, but Paul had been _naïve_ and _foolish_ enough to think SHIELD had been working to make and protect a better future, and now, he was paying the price. It wouldn't have hurt so much, if it'd only been him; but his wife's background information had also been online for the world to see, and apparently it'd taken Stark several days to take down his kids' Social Security numbers and to close his bank account information because entire lives were now in the process of being erased, and… 

And Paul didn't know where to go now. 

 

 

The freshly-minted ID for a Peter Ramos sat on the table in front of him, and…now what? 

Everyone in the mansion had been informed they'd been added to Stark Industries' payroll in the Sao Paulo branch, and had been filed as part of the new Security department. If he wanted, he could get on the plane and pretend he'd never been an field agent, had never been in more firefights than he could count and was simply another office employee. 

He wouldn't be the only one; even if JARVIS' ever-so-helpfully mentioning that SHIELD was scrambling for personnel, Paul [ _no, it's Peter now_ ] knew he wasn't the only one who'd scoffed at the prospect of going back. 

After all, it wasn't SHIELD who'd saved his ass. 

Pau— _no, Peter,_ wasn't stupid. Even if the media in Colombia had focused more on more local concerns, he hadn't missed how the press had converged on Stark. The man had his respect, but _now?_

The legal battles were making headlines worldwide, but Pa- _Peter_ hadn't missed the total lack of mention of anyone else. He hadn't survived this long without inferring what was going on behind the scenes; the complete radio silence pointed to this being all Stark, and while he'd once respected Captain America [ _what American didn't?_ ] and Natasha Romanov [ _hero-worshipped, more like, speaking as a field agent_ ], _**now?**_

Stark was making waves, because _absolutely nobody else was._ SHIELD was under fire, for obvious reasons, the people who'd burned him were in the wind, and the more time passed the more he realized just how much Stark had done. And, if P- _Peter_ was reading this right, he'd done it by his own lonesome; there was no mention of Rogers or Romanov anywhere in the mix. 

Stark was raising hell for those who'd been left out in the cold, had saved not only the agents but anyone affiliated with them, and was even now dealing with the scrutiny of the world because of it. 

Like _**hell**_ he was returning to SHIELD. 

* * *

Sara Browning was not an agent or employee of SHIELD. [She was a _bank teller_ in a _small town_ in _**Ohio,**_ for crying out loud!] She wasn't rich, she didn't have a genius IQ, she was just a normal woman, a mother of three and married to a man who was so, very evasive about what he did for work each time he got asked about it whenever they'd had a family reunion. 

The phone call in the middle of the night was…unexpected. 

The polite English-sounding voice who'd warned her to grab her kids and leave the house was _so, **very**_ unexpected. 

She kept a bag ready for emergencies, of course, and her husband had made sure the first aid kit was almost hospital-grade, but…two toddlers and an eight-year-old did not exactly make for the "discreet exit" like the AI [ _Jarvis, the voice on the phone who'd warned her was Jarvis_ ] had suggested. 

Oh, they tried, bless them, but Annie had been sick for the past week and the cold air didn't help, and Tyler was so, very perceptive for being eight and the wide-eyed looks he threw broke her heart as she tried not to look scared, tried to pretend it was just an adventure that they were leaving home at midnight, and that their lives weren't at risk the longer they took to get going. 

Jarvis was still on the line, and Sara drove with one ear pinning her phone to her shoulder because she didn't know what was going on but _her kids were in danger_ and she didn't know what her husband had gotten wrapped up in but _he was sleeping on the couch for the rest of the **year,** so help her!_

Umm...couldn't go to the neighbors, that'd be obvious. Town motel, either, plus they were closed right now…she _didn't know what to do—_ **no.** She could do this. 

 

Sara ended up driving for who knows how long, all the while getting updates, and once she reached Cleveland she followed Jarvis' directions to a nearby motel with a vacancy and a private parking lot, and paid in cash from their emergency funds. Maybe it was the hour, or the frantic [ ~~terrified~~ ] look in her eyes, or Annie's crying, or all of the above, that had the woman at the front desk quietly slipping her a brochure for domestic violence resources, along with the room keys.

 

That brochure nearly did her in, actually. 

 

She managed to keep her smile up, but once she closed the door to the rather run-down room, and put her kids to bed, it was all Sara could do to keep from breaking down in the tiny bathroom. 

She could hear Annie's sniffling from the thin walls, and Tyler wasn't asleep yet, and _**how** had they come to this?!_

She'd married her husband because she'd loved him, for all his faults, had believed him when he'd said he was working for a good cause, had said he'd done everything he could to make sure his job wouldn't put them in danger, and now here she was, miles from home and _terrified for their lives and safety and—_ **no.** [ _ ~~Get a grip.~~_ ]

Okay. She could do this. Her kids were counting on her. [ _She **had** to pull through._ ]

Sara took a deep breath, rinsed her face, pulled herself together, and resolved to slap her husband, next time she saw him. For the heart attack, if nothing else.

 

Jarvis was so, _very_ helpful, in the next few days. 

A rental car was arranged, and plane tickets for New York, and Sara didn't let go of her phone because the headlines were already coming in, and she'd had to hide just how she felt when she realized they couldn't go home again, because _SHIELD had fallen and Sara didn't know where her husband was, and— **no.**_

Okay.

Okay, first things first: Tony Stark and Jarvis had apparently made sure her kids were safe. [ _Random billionaire stranger and his AI helping her out, weird but she could deal. Right._ ]

Okay, get her kids to safety. She could do that. _**Then**_ Sara could panic over her husband, and what they'd be doing from there. [ _And ignore that their family's lives were one Google search away, or—no, don't think about it right now. Later._ ]

Got it...now to just break it to her kids that they wouldn't be going home. [ _Yep, he's **so** going to sleep on the couch for the **year,** because he'd be okay, dammit!_ ]

 

The paperwork for their new identities was fucking par for course, even if Sara felt like Jason Bourne [ _and not in the good way_ ] with the discreetly-couriered package.

The woman who'd been working the front desk was very curious, but she'd managed to give a tired smile and a "friend of the family's helping me out" to keep the questions at a minimum. Because Jarvis _**was**_ a friend; and so was Tony Stark, by default. [ _Even if that sounded weird in her head._ ] It still felt like something from a movie, seeing her face on a driver's license for a Sandra Bauer, and the passports for her kids made her feel nauseous. [ _How had it come to—no, **focus!**_ ]

Another few phone calls with Jarvis, and the arrangements were hammered out even more; they'd be living in one of Tony Stark's mansions because of its security system [ _which…what even—no, don't think about it, **no**_ ] while things died down, and she'd receive aid in leasing an apartment. The paperwork for Sandra Bauer's transfer to a nearby branch was already being made, and while the status of her husband was currently unknown, she would be the first to be notified.

It felt impossible, like a nightmare, but…Sara—[ _no, it's Sandra now, right_ ] would pull through. First things first, and take care of the rest later. She could do this, she _**could.**_

 

Daniel Browning—err, that is, _David Bauer_ 's reunion with his wife started off with a hard slap to the face, immediately followed by a very, very tight and tearful hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mentioned in-depth but most definitely happened: therapy, therapy for everyone! Plus the minutiae of the cleanup, like the various reunions between families and those caught abroad, moving people as per necessary because of the burned thing, etc. 
> 
> Extended commentary about this on tumblr, but suffice it is to say the fall of SHIELD had a different impact, across the board. Tony's at Ground Zero in some ways, but it's the SHIELD staff who were affected the most, due to obvious reasons. 
> 
> ...I can't help but feel that Sara's situation must've happened to someone in either canon or my fic, and she probably wasn't the only one, either, in-story. Sorry if it has some uncomfortable parallels, I really, _really _couldn't think of any other way her situation would've been seen by an outsider.__ There's more to it, too, but tmi's a thing so that's all you guys are getting for now.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into some of the new hires' inboxes, shortly after recruitment. Nothing to see here, just business as usual in Stark Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Chapters 6 and 7 of TWiFFON, during the fallout of the events of the Winter Soldier. A bit of a timeskip, but not much of one.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Chapter-specific warnings:** the usual [mental health issues, not Team Cap/Avengers friendly, unreliable narrator, etc.], as well as themes relating to stalking/harassment [that aren't graphic, just referenced/alluded to, and taken care of in-story]. 
> 
> Overall, lighter than Chapter 1, but still reeling a bit from the events of The Winter Soldier.

**To:** All New SI Employees [All Branches]  
**From:** Human Resources  
**Subject:** Career Changes

For the employees who were hired under extremely unusual circumstances that did not involve a '72 Volkswagen: our last memo still stands, please contact us if you wish to transfer to a different career.

We can help facilitate transfers to intelligence agencies and United States military. In particular, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division is experiencing a severe personnel crisis, would greatly appreciate it if any of said new and unusual hires would transfer over. As mentioned before, we can also facilitate transfers towards other similar lines of work, such as the FBI, NSA, several branches of the military, etc.

If you are interested, please contact us as soon as possible, to help ensure the process goes smoothly.

We hope you have a great day!  
—HR

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Bauer, D. Technician [Security, New York branch]  
**From:** Johnson, E. Staff Assistant [Marketing, London branch]  
**Subject:** HR's Memos

Subtle these guys are not.

How much of your inbox's stuff from them? I mean, I get the 'hello new guy' ones, and the handbook's actually not that bad to read—no complaints about the security protocols, here, at all; it reads like something one of our guys would have written— but I can't help but feel that it's like they want to get rid of us.

Thoughts?  
—Johnson

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Johnson, E. Staff Assistant [Marketing-London branch]  
**From:** Bauer, D. Technician [Security, New York branch]  
**Subject:** Not Even Close

Richardson's in HR, and I pass by every so often because we shared the same…well. You know.

Anyway: do you know what kind of paperwork they're dealing with? Richardson said she'd heard it was a three month backlog at least, and that was with JARVIS' help. And apparently SHIELD's been hounding them the whole time, too. Not sure if they're actually part robot or something, actually, because I just see box after box of paperwork getting sent out. Kinda reminds me of…nevermind.

Seriously it's kind of intimidating  
—Bauer

 

————————————

 

 **To:** All New SI Employees [All Branches]  
**From:** Human Resources  
**Subject:** Career Changes— Final Call

Pardon the redundancy, but just to ensure that this notice has not gone unnoticed in your inboxes, we are issuing a final call as to any new hires under unusual circumstances that did not involve a '72 Volkswagen who wish to pursue a career outside of Stark Industries. 

Seeing as how less than 25% of our new hires have expressed an interest in such a change, we must reiterate that the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division has been very persistent in wishing to get more people, as they say current circumstances have them severely understaffed and have been extremely vocal as to wishing to extend a hand towards our new hires. 

Hopefully, by now, you all have read the employees' handbook. Section 4.II. In particular is one of the key elements as to what makes Stark Industries stand out from the competition, and hopefully you all have noticed our stance regarding corporate espionage as seen in Section 7.I. We also have some seminars required for new hires, as you by now have noticed; the next wave is scheduled for the Monday of this quarter.

Again, this is our final call: if you wish to transfer to a different line of work, please contact us as soon as possible to facilitate this.

Have a great day!  
—HR

 

————————————

 

 **To:** All New SI Employees [All Branches]  
**From:** Human Resources  
**Subject:** Resource List For Our New Hires

 We at HR understand you may have been hired under extenuating circumstances. We understand that said circumstances might have been very stressful and/or traumatic, and that your previous occupations may or may not have given you the adequate tools for it.

We have thus compiled a list of resources to help with the transition. You should be able to reach them if you're logged into the system, or by asking JARVIS:

-Stark Industries' program for recruiting veterans has at least one therapist specialized in PTSD per branch who's willing to take new patients on our payroll, and can be reached here. You can also contact them via us.

-Therapists with experience in depression, anxiety, and other related issues and also on our payroll can also be found here on our website.

 -Your health insurance coverage should include assistance if you wish to seek out other venues, of course; our website has a database here, and a list of them organized by specialty and availability here, kept updated by our friendly almighty AI.

-Accommodations can also be made; contact us to make a note in your file, and if you fill out the paperwork and don’t have AI-phobia, JARVIS can be asked to assist you using experimental methods to help filter stimuli to prevent and control for triggers.

 **However,** please note your coworkers will need to be alerted if you do this; for instance, if said triggers relate to being easily startled, or certain types of body language that are being perceived as threatening, and you will be asked to please get a diagnosis and seek out treatment as well.

 

Also: you may have noticed there are several groups and unofficial clubs, such as the Pepper Potts Appreciation club, the Army veterans' club, or the survivors of the Battle of New York who were in the building during the invasion; you are welcome to create your own if you wish. The process to start one can be found here, and you can contact us or JARVIS for further details.

We try to be as supportive as we can, but for that you need to work with us to help.

Thank you, and have a great day!  
—HR

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Santos, R. Mechanical Engineer [R &D, Sao Paulo branch]  
**From:** Lopez, K. Secretary [R &D, Los Angeles branch]  
**Subject:** What The Hell

I know we chose to go this way, and like hell I'm going back to…you know, but /what the hell./ Are these guys actually civilians?

Because I'm getting distinctly reminded of some of SHIELD's crazier guys, except there's even more property damage and I /hadn't thought that was possible./ For a company that doesn’t make weapons anymore, there sure is an alarming number of explosions.

I can't even  
—Lopez

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Lopez, K. Secretary [R &D, Los Angeles branch]  
**From:** Santos, R. Mechanical Engineer [R &D, Sao Paulo branch]  
**Subject:** Same

Oh god I thought I was the only one. I mean, it's not bad, but just what kind of budget do these guys even have?!

Like, I thought we forgot the recipe to Greek fire. Either I'm wrong, or someone fucked up badly /somehow/, because yesterday I walked in to a burning sink and water wasn't doing shit. Neither was the fire extinguisher, and I don't even know where the vinegar came from but now the entire floor smells like apples.

Where does Dr. Stark even get these people from?!  
—Santos

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Santos, R. Mechanical Engineer [R &D, Sao Paulo branch]  
**From:** Lopez, K. Secretary [R &D, Los Angeles branch]  
**Subject:** Boy Do I Want To Know

No wonder there's so many jokes about world domination flying around! Between these guys, his robot army, and whatever the hell Accounting does, he's practically got it in the bag.

Also, do you have any idea of what the Relay Race Incident of '05 was? Or why it looks like there's always someone from Legal or HR or Marketing stopping by?

On the other hand, the coffeemakers are amazing, 10/10 Would Recommend. Last time I had something that came close was Ethiopia.

…I could get used to this  
—Lopez

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Lopez, K. Secretary [R &D, Los Angeles branch]  
**From:** Santos, R. Mechanical Engineer [R &D, Sao Paulo branch]  
**Subject:** #Relatable

 There's a line-item for property damage. In the annual picnic budget. And everyone acts like it's nbd.

…Judging from the looks I saw in the break room when someone brought up the Annual Relay Race, I get a feeling the two are related.

 Not that I'm complaining, because that just means full speed ahead on the projects I had in mind. The guys back in…you know…thought it was insane, especially since the load-bearing joints for it kept doing that one thing, but I just saw a tiny 5'3 technician take out a berserk robot with used pipettes and an ethernet cable so their arguments are now invalid.

It's…kinda nice. 

Almost had an episode when a creep with combat boots got up in my face, in the parking garage, and Maureen from the next bench over looked him in the eye and called security. Next thing I know, I have a taser with a few too many modifications for comfort, and Rodriguez is escorting me to my car when I'm clocking out.

Thoughts?  
—Santos

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Hughes, N. Assistant [Communications, Los Angeles branch]  
**From:** Young, G. Researcher [R &D, New York branch]  
**Subject:** Umm…How Do I Say This?

I…think, just suspect, that there may be a cult or something going on. I'm not sure. And I'm not sure who to tell, because it looks pretty harmless, but I need to make sure I'm not losing it. 

Apparently a few guys've noticed it too? Just at our local…chapter of our….Name TBD Support Group Thing.

Kinda drawing a blank on this one  
—Young

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Young, G. Researcher [R &D, New York branch]  
**From:** Hughes, N. Assistant [Communications, Los Angeles branch]  
**Subject:** Oh, Don't Worry About It

Apparently there's been rumors of Legal having a cult for Pepper Potts for /years/; ask JARVIS if you're curious.

Found it out when I asked around in our Support Group meeting, in my area.

It's mostly low-key worshipping from afar, as far as I can tell. Not something I'd expected, to be sure, but not something to lose sleep and stress out over either.

Hope you're doing ok  
—Hughes

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Hughes, N. Assistant [Communications, Los Angeles branch]  
**From:** Young, G. Researcher [R &D, New York branch]  
**Subject:** Wait What

The cult I'm suspecting wasn't for Pepper Potts, tho.

I overheard someone at a workstation in R&D, talking about leaving offerings of black coffee and inspiration for a final breakthrough, and they referred to a 'him'.  
—Young

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Young, G. Researcher [R &D, New York branch]  
**From:** Hughes, N. Assistant [Communications, Los Angeles branch]  
**Subject:** WHAT

Wait what now  
—Hughes

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Hughes, N. Assistant [Communications, Los Angeles branch], Young, G. Researcher [R &D, New York branch]  
**From:** Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System  
**Subject:** The Ongoings in R &D

Pardon the intrusion, but I could not help but notice you were both experiencing a minor bout of distress and confusion regarding the situation, and feel I can remedy it.

There is indeed a cult deep in the bowels of R&D, and it is very secretive; for you to have overhead two of them interacting means you were accepted as a fellow coworker and deemed trustworthy.

Please do not spread it around, as all participants value its secrecy, and it appears to be more of a long-running joke than anything else, though Dr. Stark certainly appreciates the offerings of coffee and does not mind answering the questions that tend to accompany it.

You can contact your coworkers for further details, but the gist of it all appears to be centered on declaring Dr. Stark a patron saint of innovation of sorts, whereas the cult for Ms. Potts, CEO, is centered on high regard and admiration from afar, and a focus on using her as a role model. Both have been in existence for years now.

Again, discretion is most appreciated; all participants value their privacy.

Take care  
—JARVIS

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Young, G. Researcher [R &D, New York branch]  
**From:** Hughes, N. Assistant [Communications, Los Angeles branch]  
**Subject:** Holy Shit

So…that happened. Umm…wow.

Okay, then. Suddenly our support group thing seems like small fries. Decker'd be jealous if he found out.

Hey…do you think we could do a team up, somehow? With them? How do you think that'd work out?

That, I wasn't expecting. On a number of levels.

Geez no wonder Legal jokes about world domination  
—Hughes

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Los Angeles Branch]  
**From:** Maxwell, T. Technician [IT, London branch]  
**Subject:** HEADS UP

Remember how Santos in Sao Paulo mentioned an encounter in the parking garage a while back?

It's SHIELD. HR said they wanted us back, and I don't think they'll take no for an answer.

Because I recognized the guy who tried to get me; it was Johansen, we ran a few ops before I got transferred to the New York base. He followed me when I clocked out, and went all "SHIELD needs you, get over yourself already" as if I didn't hear that /exact/ same damn thing from the other guys during my little vacation in hell.

I think I broke his nose, I can't remember, it was a bit of a blur after that. Good thing I carpool, because if Johnson from Marketing hadn't been there I'm not sure what would've happened next. 

Here's the thing: it's not just me.

It happened to Jones from Accounting a few days ago, and Anderson from R&D also got harassed on her way out. That's just in my branch alone, and some of our people at the support group meetings've been really rattled by it. I notified HR after the second incident, because /for fuck's sake/, and they're working on it, started talking about security and commuting and making SHIELD back off. They looked pretty pissed about it, too.

But it's going to take time to make these guys back off, because HR's good but they're still picking through the paperwork backlog, and they're pissed but Legal's got other shit to sort through at the moment too thanks to you know who.

And in the meantime, apparently if you ask nicely R&D's got some really experimental gear they're willing to loan out if these guys keep coming. I was not expecting that from the HR manager, but I'm not complaining.

Brace yourself  
—Maxwell

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Maxwell, T. Technician [IT, London branch]  
**From:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Los Angeles Branch]  
**Subject:** Oh

So that's how it's going to be?

Thanks for the heads up, by the way. Palamas would've probably snapped otherwise, she was in a bad way after…you know. We all are, really, but Palamas is the one these assholes need to look out for because triggering one of the only ex-agents capable of keeping up with Romanov is…not good.

If I weren't so pissed off I'd have laughed at how the fucker who tried to approach us just backed off when she /looked/ at him. Also: I don't think I want to know just what went into the "self-defense prototype" R&D's been handing out like candy to our guys, but it delivers one hell of a punch. I approve.

By the way: is it just our branch, or is it a We-Really-Need-A-Name-Dammit Support Group thing, that we're all going 'new phone, who dis?' whenever anyone asks?

Kinda curious about that  
—Decker

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Los Angeles Branch]  
**From:** Maxwell, T. Technician [IT, London branch] **  
Subject:** It's Not Just You

Who's this Miller person they're looking for? Anderson came up with a little routine and everything, after the first time.

By the way: these guys are civilian, right? Because I thought it was a joke, how HR treated bringing in Legal like calling in an airstrike, but now I'm seeing it. SHIELD's definitely backing off, and I'm not sure if they're just going to shift focus to other branches or if it's the real deal, but it's something. 

Still not sure where they got their hands on some of that stuff, though. Something about a Christmas party, I think. 

You're the one to ask about that, mind telling?  
—Maxwell

 

————————————

 

 **To:** Maxwell, T. Technician [IT, London branch]  
**From:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Los Angeles Branch]  
**Subject:** For Your Eyes Only, Do Not Spread Around

Holy shit.

…okay, sorry, had to take a moment to take this in. Okay. Um.

For context: I've been in the business for decades, pretty up high, you know the drill. I have—had, a lot of contacts, the whole shebang.

So now I'm wondering just what kind of operation Stark's running, because the Christmas Party of '68 is, essentially, /God/ tier of blackmail material.

Can't give you specifics, T, but it may or may not have involved: various heads from the INTERPOL, SHIELD, MI-5, the WWF, and several dozen crates of very expensive rum —that's all I've been able to reliably confirm.

On the unconfirmed side, Fury had an old bottle he brought out whenever we had dicey negotiation talks with the others, and the CIA didn't talk to us for weeks afterwards. And remember the bad blood with MI-7? Yeah.

This is pretty deep stuff, is what I'm saying. Used to be, if you ever brought it up you'd best be ready for when the bullets start flying because even knowing about it meant you were on par with the likes of Pierce, or Fury, or Carter, when it came to intel.

Let me put it this way: Budapest and Kazakistan look like what I've heard of the Fashion Week Fiasco of '97, whereas the Christmas Party's more like the Relay Race Incident of '05, from what I can tell because nobody talks about it.

So for Legal to bring it up? They didn't go for the throat. They went for the balls.

Color me impressed  
—Decker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stark Industries is not for the faint of heart: it's a formidable entity headed by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, spanning the planet, there is _no way_ it's not badass. Extended commentary about it on tumblr, but I have _so many_ headcanons as to how they roll. 
> 
> So, for a bunch of traumatized and newly-paranoid new hires, it's...an experience, to say the least. Not a bad one, though, and off-screen there's _all the therapy,_ as mentioned before. SHIELD never stood a chance at getting them back, even before the shit they pulled in trying. 
> 
> By the way: the main reason they backed off in the London branch was because of what Decker mentioned, plus Legal threatened to bring in Tony and SHIELD can't afford to alienate him when they're barely keeping afloat as is. [After all, in this universe, HYDRA wasn't the only one to leave SHIELD: SWORD took a good chunk of personnel, too.]  
> ——————
> 
> Told you guys some chapters'd vary in tone. Also, I might play around with this format a bit more, in the future.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark Industries takes care of its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter-specific warnings:** the usual [not Avengers friendly, canon-typical violence, uncomfortably-close-to-Skynet!JARVIS, mental health issues, elements of harassment that get dealt with in-story, etc.], and a character having a panic attack [not the narrator, and not graphic, but it happens because triggering traumatized agents doesn't end well]
> 
> Set after DC, during the same time as last chapter [so, TWiFFON's Chapters 6 and 7]. 
> 
> Rather serious, because post-CA2, but not dark.

Michael Ortiz may not have seen it _all,_ not like, say, whatever the senior members of Legal or PR had, but he was pretty damn close.

Sure, being a janitor for R&D may not sound like a glamorous job, to an outsider. But between his mastery of fire extinguishers **_and_** flamethrowers [ _which was second to none, thank you very much_ ], free entertainment [ _courtesy of whatever the company got up to_ ], and a frankly very good paycheck, who was the _real_ winner here? [ ~~ _Ha. Check and mate._~~ ]

Especially after all Stark Industries had done for him, back when they’d recruited him, back when he was about a month from homelessness because—ahem. [ _PTSD was a **bitch,** was all he was saying._]

Sure, there was probably some irony in working for the company that made the exact sort of thing that gave him flashbacks whenever it came up in movies, but Michael didn’t care. The feeling of community, just by being in Stark Industries, was already a step up from…before. [ _At least his family was speaking to him again nowadays, if only to give him shit for— **anyway.**_ ] Not to mention the therapy, or the…well, everything else.

Point was, sure, Michael hadn’t seen it all. But sometimes, it most definitely felt like it.

He worked in R&D, he’d been in the building when the announcement of Tony Stark’s coming back from Afghanistan had been made, **_and_ ** when New York had been invaded [ _of course R &D would enter lockdown and pull out the big guns. Of course, why was not surprised_], so really this was old hat to him.

Because Stark Industries may _play_ at being a normal company, in public, but behind closed doors, all bets were off.

Apparently other companies didn’t have workplace harassment polices anywhere near their level, or health insurance coverage on as comprehensive as what he had. Or an AI that reminded everyone of the sneakier deadlines and may or may not have reminded him more than a bit of GLaDOS [ _which— **anyway**_ ].

Of course, that was just the window dressing; apparently, normal janitors weren’t proficient with flamethrowers, and the frustrated screams of whatever department was having a crisis were also unusual? [ _Weird._ ] Not to mention the frankly hilarious rivalry between Legal and R&D that Michael only slightly helped out with via said flamethrower skills. [ _Which had nothing to do with the Relay Race Incident of ‘05, that was all **lies** and **slander.**_ ]

So when DC…happened, Michael didn’t blink when over the course of the next few months, the number of new faces _skyrocketed._

 

  
Thing is, it wasn’t subtle. At all.

 

David Bauer, for instance, took just a hair too long in responding when someone called for him. Not by much, but Michael hadn’t gotten as far as he had without good instincts. [ _Of course, it helped that he knew more than most just how strange it was getting used to a new name— **anyway.**_ ]

He wasn’t the only one, either. [ _Hell, almost an **entire floor** that’d been slated for Security was teeming with these guys, for crying out loud!_ ]

And all of them, almost to a man, had issues. Michael knew this not because he was a qualified therapist of any sort, but because he’d **_been there,_** back when he’d first signed onto Stark Industries. So he cut the new guys some slack, did his best to make sure the transition was as smooth as possible. With how R &D rolled, that shouldn’t be too hard, even if they kept reaching for guns that weren’t there. Hey, if _he_ could get used to being a civilian again, so could they.

 

 

  
Michael had been clocking out when he noticed a stranger harassing the new guy. [ _George…Young, right?_ ] Guy probably snuck in when the others were busy getting decontaminated from whatever it was Greene had done this time, great. He had JARVIS call for Security anyway because seriously, _what the hell._

That done, he strode purposefully towards them, trying to figure out just how to be discreet about it, until the caught the tail end of what the guy was saying, and noticed how frozen the newbie was at his station, white-knuckling his clipboard.

“—just get over yourself already.”

…screw it.

“Hey, do you have a pass?” He cut in sharply. [ _Big guy looking over someone like that rubbed him wrong and tripped all his alarms, sue him._ ]

  
The asshole with a way too confident look on his face threw a dismissive glance his way. [ _The universe was unfair, that jawline was_ wasted _on him… **anyway.**_ ] “Excuse me, this is a private—”

“A _pass,_ asshole. ID badge, whatever. Do you have clearance to be on this floor.”

At least that gave him pause. Then the man noticed his mop, and opened his mouth again but Michael’d beat him to it. “Because if you don’t, you’ll be escorted off these premises and charged with harassment and corporate espionage.”

Good to know the man had at least a modicum of common sense. It wouldn’t save him from the Security guys who were already opening the main doors, but good to know anyway.

Once he was escorted out, Michael turned to George. Shit, nope, that was definitely a panic attack and of course _now_ the guys coming back from the showers.

“Anyone here a friend of his? Or know where we can get one?”

“What happened,” one of the newer faces asked as she strode forward, damp hair forgotten and eyes sharp as she took in George’s now-ashen features, at how he’d curled into himself. [ _Morgan…Ngyuen, right._ ]

“Combat boots with eau de jackbooted thug got in. I think your friend’d like a familiar face for…dealing with this. And I need to…talk, with whoever’s running building security.” Michael replied, and felt grim satisfaction as he noticed everyone’s darkening faces.

The new guys were looking more grim and desperate than anything else, but they’d soon learn what everyone else on the floor knew, what he himself had learned years ago: SI took care of its own.

 

 

 

“You’re ex-military.” Morgan said more than asked, as he calmly hosed down Bench 4 yet again. [ _Damn it, Greene, can’t you go a **week** without making a mess?! At this rate he’d be better off with the flamethrower…_ ]

“Yep.” Michael answered, and turned away from the sludge [ _that may or may not end up being sentient because it was so damn **stubborn**_ ] to her questioning gaze.

“Is that how you knew how to help with George’s panic attack?”

Ah, yes. That.

He bit his lip for a moment, and looked at her again. At the wariness in her eyes, and the curiosity, and made his choice. [ _Might as well go all in._ ]

“Yes and no. I know about how to deal with panic attacks is because I’ve had my fair share of them in the past.” He said with only a slightly bitter smile. At least he could talk about it now.

“That…explains it. I’m sorry, but…do you mind if I ask?”

“Don’t worry about it, that was years ago. If what you’re asking is about the therapy, though, I’d suggest asking JARVIS. It’s been a while since I’ve last needed it. Mind, way I did was through their outreach program for veterans, so not sure if that’d help.”

She blinked. “That— just that?”

“Well, it was years ago. They recruited me after some shit went down in my life, but it took a while to get back on my feet.”

She looked almost envious, when she looked at him, now, and suddenly Michael knew what she was really asking.

“Not going to lie, it took a while. Started out night shift because of how hard it was, settling back in, but I joined the Army Veterans’ Club. Between them and the therapy I got my shit together.”

Michael was not good at emotions, was allergic to them even. Hopefully the message got across anyway. Sure looked like it, anyway: her eyes were bright and her smile looked more genuine as she headed out the door. [ _Whew. Hopefully, disaster averted._ ]

He turned back to the sludge, and paused. Did it just…okay, no, flamethrower time. [ _Damn it, Greene._ ]

 

 

 

Several days later, Morgan approached him again after-hours. This time, however, she brought a few friends, and Michael couldn’t help but notice most of them were from Security.

“We’re going out for drinks. Want to come with?”

Well…it wasn’t like he had any plans otherwise for the night. Besides, the new guys were branching out, this was definitely a cause for celebration. Who knows? He might even be able to share some stories, warn them off from challenging Accounting to a drinking game.

 

* * *

 

  
“So, we formed a support group a while back. Keep tabs on each other, that sort of thing. But we’ve also been doing some self-defense tutorials every Thursday evening. Want to check it out?”

“Sounds interesting, but I’m busy then.”

“We’ve also been looking into other things, too, though! If you want, we can add you to the listserv. We have yet to decide on a name, but…”

Michael shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was _that_ Morgan, the one who brought Peter Parker into the fold in TWiFFON. You didn't think she'd stop at one, did you?
> 
> And yes, Michael's part of SWORD. They're not an exclusive thing; their focus is on securing the interests of their people and Tony Stark. 
> 
> At this stage, though, they're just branching out and getting their bearings back, which is why Morgan's so quick to bring in the helpful ex-military guy who they can relate to more than they would, say, a civilian. [ ~~That comes later.~~ ] It helps that he's just as invested in this sort of thing as they are, and I didn't mention it in-story but he definitely noticed Tony's PTSD [via going #relatable] and once he had the chance to help he took it.
> 
> SHIELD, meanwhile, is very desperate for manpower, and with the huge personnel shuffle security was a bit wonky for a while, so a spy managed to slip through the cracks and pulled the stunt he did. This may or may not have anything to do with why SHIELD's wary of JARVIS later on down the road, once he found out. [ ~~They're lucky this was pre-Ultron.~~ ]


	4. The Maintenance of Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which SWORD is buzzing with activity after Sokovia happened, and Decker is quite possibly having too much fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWORD-centric, set early on during the fallout of AoU/buildup to Civil War [Chapters 22 and 23]
> 
> **Chapter-specific warnings:** the usual [unreliable narrator, etc], though this is essentially filler, just looking at SWORD's meshing with the dynamics in Stark Industries.
> 
> Also, my first attempt to insert an image, so sorry if it turned out weird, it was done freehand with ink and paper.

**To:** All SWORD Members [All branches]  
**From:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Los Angeles branch]  
**Subject:** How’re We Doing This?

So, we went from support group to club to this. It took several months and a crisis for us to agree on a name, now that we’re at why not try to hammer out some more things? I’m already working on an insignia with King, and I figure why not try to get some sort of hierarchy going too.

Nothing fancy, to be sure, but just something in case anyone ever asks. I mean, from what I’ve been able to gather we’ve already got everything set, it’s just making things official and whatnot.

What I’m saying is: anyone up for elections? President/Director/whatever, etc. Same goes for the insignia, or if y’all want I can just keep you posted as to how we’re doing in progress and explain the design we’ve already got going on.

Thoughts?  
—Decker

———————

**To:** All SWORD Members [All branches]  
**From:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Los Angeles branch]  
**Subject:** Elections

Thanks for the input, everyone! We now have a website to minimize spamming everyone with votes and whatnot, accessible here.

Right now, the poll’s for what the title of the head honcho’s going to be, with President and Director being the top two in the running thus far [though props to whoever put in Supreme Chancellor in as an option]. This round’ll be up for 72 hours, and an automated message’ll go out to whoever hasn’t cast their ballot yet in the last day, so make sure you vote!

If you want to nominate anyone, including yourself, for the post, or any future positions, now’s the time to do it. Results for this wave’ll be up by next week, though you can also keep an eye on trends if you want.

—Decker

———————

**To:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Los Angeles branch]  
**From:** Hill, M. Head Intel Officer [Communications, New York branch]  
**Subject:** Don’t You Dare

This is payback for Belize, isn’t it.

Don’t you dare endorse me as a candidate, this is a mess and a half and you owe me a big one because you weren’t the one explaining to the higher-ups just why a large part of the Security department is running around calling itself SWORD in the memos.

If I have to put out a PSA, so help me…  
—Hill

———————

**To:** Hill, M. Head Intel Officer [Communications, New York branch]  
**From:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Los Angeles branch]  
**Subject:** I Don’t Know What You’re Talking About

Is it my fault you’re the most qualified one for the job? C’mon, it’s just a formality for if anyone asks, they’d know to look to you for answers, you’re already doing the work and everything! Worst comes to worse, think about it this way: you’ll only be stuck with the title for a few years, anyway. Could be worse. And it’s not just me, it’s a democratic election, so…

Besides, I’m having way too much fun with it now. The only bureaucracy’s what we want, compared to the forms in triplicate for requisitioning a new printer from…before, we can play with acronyms and titles all we want, the irony of it all’s a giant “fuck you” to SHIELD—what more can I want?

Sorry not sorry  
—Decker

———————

**To:** All SWORD Members [All branches]  
**From:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Security, Los Angeles branch]  
**Subject:** The Results Are In [Round I]; What’s Up Next

As you all have probably noticed, the election for the Director of SWORD was a landslide victory!

(Sorry, Hill, but you were outvoted by roughly around 300:1.)

Up next: group-wide, we have the Deputy Director and Secretary ballots ready to go, any last-minute nominations should be directed to me or JARVIS.

After that, we’re looking at several positions and debating about how they’re going to be approached. We’re trying to avoid too much paperwork, because this is for fun anyway, but anyone like the idea of the title ‘President of local chapter of SWORD’, for instance?

Open to ideas, here. Cheers, everyone!  
—Decker

———————

**To:** All SWORD Members [All branches]  
**From:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Security, Los Angeles branch]  
**Subject:** The Results Are In [Round II]

Yes, it was another landslide this time.

Everyone, please give a warm welcome to our Deputy Director, Kara Palamas! And thank you all for voting for me as the Secretary.

Sorry for spamming you all with this, hopefully things’ll be a bit more streamlined the further we go along.

On a related note, though: how many of you want to see the insignia?  
—Decker

———————

**To:** All SWORD Members [All branches]  
**From:** King, E. Supervisor [Marketing, Security, London branch]  
**Subject:** Thought Process Behind The Insignia

After DC, Decker and I knew some of us didn’t want to have anything to do with SHIELD, at all. I mean, what’d they for us after…well, you all know this already, this is old news. So that’s that insignia out the window. We were just playing around with some ideas, at first, just for fun, but I won’t deny I got rather invested as we went along.

The sword’s self-explanatory, and the easiest part to play with when dealing with a new design.

I wanted to acknowledge Dr. Stark’s efforts to save us, and JARVIS has also been invaluable with dealing with the aftermath, so I felt he deserved to get recognized too. Only problem is, between SI’s insignia being hard to work with and JARVIS being an AI, incorporating the both of them turned out to be tricky.

However, I’ve found a decent workaround, via Dr. Stark’s armor. Who /doesn’t/ remember the glowing miniaturized arc reactor that powers his armor and the Iron Legion, aka the small army that saved so many of our necks?

So that’s one aspect taken care of.

As for JARVIS…okay, you guys are either going to hate this or find it hilarious. Please note I asked him if he minded, and he found it funny, which is why it went into the design. He’s okay with it, /please don’t come after me with torches and pitchforks./ Because for him, I used Skynet’s symbol, via Cyberdyne System’s logo. [Sorry! It was the best AI ref I could think of that fit!]

Thus, the triangle in the back. [It’s also a visual double-pun, I guess, because who here hasn’t heard of Phase 3?]

The stuff can be filled in or not, here’s both options, you guys decide which works best, I just had fun with it. Or, y’know, just scrap it entirely, I guess, and we can go back to square one. Sorry if it looks weird, technology doesn’t always cooperate with me.

  
 

 

Thoughts?  
—King

———————

**To:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Security, Los Angeles branch]; King, E. Supervisor [Marketing, Security, London branch]  
**From:** Hill, M. Head Intel Officer, Director of SWORD [Communications, Security, New York branch]  
**Subject:** The Insignia

Are you kidding me.

—Hill

———————

**To:** Decker, M. Analyst [Accounting, Security, Los Angeles branch]; King, E. Supervisor [Marketing, Security, London branch]  
**From:** Hill, M. Head Intel Officer, Director of SWORD [Communications, Security, New York branch]  
**Subject:** SWORD’s Insignia

If I get called up to answer just why we’re running around with this patch on our old gear, so help me I’m taking you two down with me.

I already had to do a lot of fast talking just to explain why the acronym to Potts, Legal, and PR: apparently we’re going to go public with SWORD because quite a few questions came up after we helped with Johannesburg, and just the name alone was bad enough, now this?

And don’t think I don’t know Palamas had some input in there, too, we’ve worked together too long for me to miss your guys’ enabling each other.  
—Hill

———————

**To:** All SWORD Members [All branches]  
**From:** Hill, M. Head Intel Officer, Director of SWORD [Communications, Security, New York branch]  
**Subject:** SWORD’s Status, Moving Forward

Stark Industries is going to go public with SWORD. Officially, we now are an emergency subdivision of the Security department. Anyone asks, the S stands for Sentient. Before anyone gets mad or panics, let me explain: this is PR’s version of killing two birds with one stone.

While SWORD’s actions were invaluable in minimizing casualties and reducing damages, it also means we’re now in the public eye. Turns out that happens when SI employees worldwide mobilize how we did, and best way to deal with the rumors is to prevent them from even starting, thus why Dr. Stark’s going to make an announcement while Johannesburg’s still making its rounds. It’s also going to semi-confirm that we’re a specialized subdivision of Security, so just smile and roll with it.

As it is, the paperwork for the Ultron mess is shaping up to be fiasco on the scale of DC, especially since Iron Man is officially leaving the Avengers on top of it all, so to minimize the headache we’re doing this now, before anyone starts speculating about when the hell Stark Industries got a privatized strike force on top of their bureaucratic war machine.

Any questions?

—Hill

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Supreme Chancellor' bit was 100% a Star Wars reference. 
> 
> Maria Hill is Done with SWORD's nonsense. No, she's not having fun, no, she's not secretly enabling them too, why're you looking at her like that? [but really the only thing she minds is that she's now the Director, which means _more paperwork_ ]
> 
> ————
> 
> Pardon the smudges, I did both of them when I should've been sleeping and, again, pen and paper only. Images taken via CamScanner, from my notebook. Short-and-mostly-filler chapter this round because figuring out how to get the insignia here took a while, and the implications of SWORD's existence already got some coverage in the main fic.
> 
> Chapter title from The Art of War.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to tag what I think applies, and warn for the same, but if I miss something _please let me know._
> 
> The warnings and tags probably make this sound a lot darker than what it's meant to be, but some themes and chapters _are_ going to be heavier than others, so...yeah.


End file.
